eurekafandomcom-20200222-history
The Ex-Files
"The Ex-Files" is the eighth episode of the fourth season of Eureka. Synopsis The group begin hallucinating people who represent unresolved issues. Plot Prologue Grant and Beverly are sat at the Café. She tells him that she is among other scientists that are working to stop another incident that happened in 1945. Grant says that it was nuclear weapons that happened. They are now going after the Department of Defense and their new weapon, the D.E.D. It is a ray that takes out all forms of communication and puts the country it is detonated back to the Stone Age. She says that they are testing it at Global Dynamics and that Grant needs to get into the testing and stop the testing all together. Meanwhile, Fargo is having a barbecue with everyone and Henry and Grace come out and announce that they are now a closer couple thanks to a device that is putting memories into each other's heads. Zoe leaves and says that Zane might be at the lake and needs to go. Grant shows up and asks Fargo about testing of the D.E.D. Fargo says that it is underway today and there is a spark hits the barbecue. Act 1 Fargo says that Zane needs to stop messing with Zoe but are interrupted by General Mansfield and Grant tells Jo that they should not mess with things like the D.E.D. and that they should stop it. Everything goes according to plan until a feedback of energy his Fargo. He is alright though and says that it will be fixed. Jack comes in to see Alison and says he is going to ask her out and gets a call from Deputy Andy about a problem at the De Vinci Bridge. She laughs and says that she will see him later. Tess is behind Alison and sees her flirting with Jack, she says she understands and should have seen it coming. She says her team is there and that she has to work. Zane walks up to Jo at Café Diem and asks if Jo is doing her hair different. He says him and Zoe have nothing in common and says she doesn't get him. She is about to kiss him and he walks away. Jack arrives at the De Vinci Bridge and asks where the problem is. Andy says there is a powerful frequency. The frequency gets stronger and the bridge starts to collapse. Andy isn't so luck and climbs back to the top. Back at the station, Andy says he is going to have to shut down to make sure no circuits are broken. He shuts down in front of Carter and he says it still is weird. A familiar voice says, “That’s an understatement.” It is Nathan Stark. Jack says he is undead and asks if it is real. Nathan slaps Jack in the head and says that he is real and that he has been stuck in space time and that he found a way through. Jack asks if anyone else knows. Nathan says no one else does because he wanted to rub it in Jack's face. At Global Dynamics, Jo is escorting the Tesla interns and introduces them to Fargo and he says he is the director. Mansfield comes up and says that Fargo missed a deadline and undermines him in front of the children. One little girl in the group says “it is hard to be the lead dog with your tail between your legs.” Fargo is offended. Grant enters Alison's lab and she says she has rerouted the nanobytes to eat away cancer in people. He says that it is amazing. Alison asks if something is wrong and Grant asks about the D.E.D. He says science should be about discovery. Alison says in order to get funding for the big projects, you have to do projects for the military. Tess says they started off on the wrong foot. Allison asks if she talked to Jack yet but says she has not and then says she and Allison need to talk. Meanwhile, Jack and Henry look over the damage of the De Vinci Bridge and Jack says Nathan is back. Henry says it is impossible and that he was dematerialized. Henry wonders what brought him back and Jack gets a call from Allison. She says she needs to talk to him. Jack enters Café Diem and Tess, Allison, and Stark are sitting at the table. Vince comes up and asks what he can get them two. They are shocked and Allison says that she is seeing Tess and Jack is seeing Nathan. He says Nathan is being himself. They hear a noise and see that Jack's old jeep materialized. Zoe is at home getting ready for her date with Zane and Zane comes in the door. Jo tells Zane to be nice about it and love is a big deal to her. Zane says he won't have her out too late. Jack goes to Global Dynamics and tells Fargo and Grant that he is hallucinating Nathan. Grant says the D.E.D. is giving off Anomalous readings. Jack says Anomalous means bad and Nathan jokes that “Four years in this town and that’s the only word you understand?” Grant says they should scrap the entire project and Mansfield says he didn't ask for his opinion and tells him to count books. Fargo sees the little girl from the tour again and says she can't be there. He runs off to get her. In the hall, Jo meets Zane again and he says he likes her and no one else. Jo is tired of the flip-flop attitude and says he is sadistic. Fargo walks up and asks why kids from the tour group are still there. But Jo says they are gone and says she is talking to someone first. Fargo asks who is standing here. She says it is her, Fargo, and Zane. But Fargo says they are hallucinating as well. Jo is hallucinating her Zane and Fargo is hallucinating Jessica Lanskey, his 4th grade Nemesis. Allison shows a scan of Jack's and Allison's brains and everything seems normal. Fargo and Jo enter and tell that they are hallucinating as well. Henry walks in and says he has found the answer to their hallucinations. They go back to Henry's Garage and he and Grace tell that a technology cased it and that the hallucinations will go away when they over their fears with the hallucinations. A rumble happens and part of the roof fall down. They all dodge out of the way. He says they're going to have to find what is causing it fast. Allison gets a call from Fargo and he says they are getting rescission at Global Dynamics. Meanwhile, Grant visits the Café again and Beverly and hears a familiar voice. It is the soldier that Alison saved in 1945. Beverly says everyone has a part to play in their plan and she gives Grant a code and says he needs to put in the code at the right time. Back at Global Dynamics, the radiation is getting more and Fargo says they could put a Damping Field to stop it from growing. At the De Vinci Bridge, Jack is trying to make sense of the incidents and Nathan is sunbathing. Jack tells him to put a shirt on. Jack comes to the conclusion that Global Dynamics is not to source, but the target. Jack tells Henry and he says Fargo's Damping Field might work. They put it up and Beverly's Father tells Grant to put the security code to disable the Damping Field. A sparks sends Grant flying but he is alright. Mansfield says he wants to have it transported immediately. Fargo doesn't argue. At the infirmary, Grant is getting healed and Allison asks who Grant is seeing. He lies and says that he is seeing a tall leggy blonde. Jack enters and gives Allison a device and she knows what it is. Allison and Jack use the frequency detector and that it is possible that it is generating in the woods. Jack impresses Allison with science talk and she blushes. The detector picks up something. Back at Global Dynamics, Jo and Fargo and his hallucination are there watching the D.E.D. get loaded up. Jessica tells Fargo to grow a pair. Jo tells Fargo that whatever the little girl is saying, it is not true. Jo says Zane is acting like a Romance Novel and Fargo says he won't go away until she does something about it. Back in the forest, Allison and Jack tell they need to talk about their feelings and that the signal is generating everywhere. Jack tries to sit on a rock and falls through it. It is the generator that is doing the damage. Jack aims his gun at it to turn it off and it shuts off by itself. Allison says it wouldn't shut off if Global Dynamics was the target and they find out from Jo that they were ambushed and that the D.E.D. weapon is gone. Back at Global Dynamics, they are looking at the machine that Jack and Allison found and that people wanted the weapon and Jack says the people that took the weapon had an inside man. Fargo recognizes the design and goes to find out who designed it. Mansfield enters and Fargo says it was him that put the weapon on the truck and got it stolen. Mansfield threatens Fargo's job and Fargo says he already filed the report to the Department of Defense. Mansfield runs off and Jessica says she is proud of Fargo and disappears. Fargo finds out who designed it and says that it is not good. Zane comes up to Jo and she says she is tired of it and says whatever she thought she had with Zane is over. But Zane doesn't know what she is talking about and wonders why she has his grandmother's ring. Jack enters and says he is going to have to bring Zane in for questioning for being a cohort to the theft of the D.E.D. Jo thought that Zane was the hallucination but it is not. Zane gives Jo something for her to look at. Jo is devastated that she told the real Zane her feelings. Jack goes home and Zoe is upset with him. He tells her that Zane must have been set up. Nathan and Tess hallucinations are telling them to talk and Allison admits that she is scared that he will get killed if they start dating. Jack says he is going to live forever and Nathan says it is his turn. Jack admits that he is head over heals in love with her and has been since they met. They kiss and Nathan and Tess disappear. Jack asks if she wants to go grab some dinner and she tells him no, but says she was thinking of breakfast instead. They go upstairs. Grant visits Beverly and says they had no intention of destroying the weapon. Beverly says they needed its power. She shows Grant that they rebuilt the Bridge Device and they are going to send Grant back home to change the future. Memorable Quotes Carter: Am I crazy? Stark: You're not crazy. Go ahead. Pinch me. Carter: I don't wanna pinch you. Stark: smiling You know you want to. Carter: No. I really don't! Notes * When asked what person he was seeing in his hallucination, Trevor Grant replied "tall blonde, slinky red dress". This is an reference to actor James Callis' role on the re-imagined Battlestar Galactica as Gaius Baltar seeing visions of Cylon Caprica-Six. * In the initial test of the D.E.D., Grant refers to Zane as "Doctor Donovan." He'd previously always been referred to as "Mister," and no indication thus far has been made to imply that Zane has a doctorate. * Jack Carter, Allison Blake, Jo Lupo, Douglas Fargo, and Trevor Grant all had their own hallucinations that dealt with their own flaws or fears that they needed to confront. *# Jack Carter hallucinated Nathan Stark. He needed to admit that he had loved Allison since he met her. *# Allison Blake hallucinated Tess Fontana. She needed to confront her fear that her relationship with Jack would end up as horribly as her past relationships, specifically the death of Nathan Stark on their wedding day. *# Jo Lupo hallucinated the Zane Donovan from the previous timeline. She needed to realize that she needs to stop romanticizing her old relationship with the previous Zane. *# Douglas Fargo hallucinated his old 5th grade nemesis, Jessica Lanskey. His fear and insecurities stopped him from standing up for himself his whole life, and he needed to learn that he is up for his new job and stand up to those who try to push him around. *# Trevor Grant hallucinated Adam Barlowe. He had forgotten his purpose to prevent dangerous science from coming into the world. *# When Carter and Alison have their talk to confront their fears the Nathan and Tess hallucinations appear to interact when Tess(hallucination)says “About time” Nathan(hallucinatio)Responds with “No Kidding” ru:Гости из прошлого 4.08